


taste you on my tongue

by scrybles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Barebacking, M/M, Riding, mini!fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrybles/pseuds/scrybles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>until liam means everything and it's all harry can say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taste you on my tongue

**Author's Note:**

> THE VERSION WITHOUT TYPOS :D  
> for this prompt over at the [lirry fic-a-thon](badjujuboo.livejournal.com/438705.html):  
>  _harry riding liam is all i ever really wanted._
> 
> _preferably on a couch or a chair, maybe on the tour bus? and one of the other's comes in and finds them and liam's all embarrassed and harry just doesn't care because he's in the moment and it feels so good. THIS PART IS OPTIONAL REALLY i just really want someone to write harry riding liam._

They don't say anything. 

They never do. 

Harry's too busy making these noises and Liam's mouth has better things to do than run away from itself, too preoccupied pilfering Harry's every moan, sucking and swallowing and _inhaling_ him until Liam feels like he's soaring and Harry is nothing but a heaving, sweaty mess in his lap. 

Harry's fingers scrabble across his scalp for purchase, desperate and needy, scraping for something to keep him there, grabbing Liam by his edges like his cock isn't enough. 

_Fuck_ , Liam wants to say. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_.

Because Harry is hard between them, dick heavy and flushed red, untouched and leaking, leaving sticky wet streaks against Liam's stomach as they pound into each other, flesh slapping loud and obscene. It's the hottest fucking thing, Harry taking him again and again and again, falling on Liam's cock with rough, untame bounces, fucking himself over and over like he's chasing hunger. Like Liam is filling him up and filling him in an he's _hungry_ and he wants _more_. And he's gripping Liam's shoulders, thumbs pressing into his collarbones hard enough to bruise, while Liam's own hands clench into the fabric of the couch, brushing against Harry's legs with every wild shake and savage buck. 

They don't say anything. 

Harry just rides Liam's cock. And it's perfect, Harry is perfect above him, pale and glistening, dark curly hair sweeping into his eyes as he slides along Liam like so many long limbs. Liam just latches onto the soft flesh of Harry's neck, skin humming beneath his lips, burning and molten and absolutely liquid with all of Harry's sounds, and all of Harry's vibrations. Not words, though. Just, _moaning_. Harry crying to the roof like he can break through to the sky. And Liam can feel him getting closer, Harry bearing down against him, frantic, rhythm going erratic like the noise of broken strings. He can't even get Liam's name out, mouth frozen in a silent scream. 

Liam rocks him through it. Holds Harry down by his hips, and rocks him through his orgasm, biting his lip as Harry pulses hotly around him, cock jumping and streaking Liam's belly in ropes and ropes of scalding white come, Liam feeling licked by flame and laid out under the sun. The green of Harry's eyes flashing at him through slits as Harry bends low and rest his damp forehead against Liam's like a benediction. 

But Liam doesn't stop, can't stop anymore, because he's hungry now. He wants to pull every sound that Harry knows, draw them out his body and fill him up until he only knows Liam. Until Liam means everything and it's all Harry can say. His hands come to Harry's hips, grip firm as he keeps rocking into him. 

And Harry whines like it's too much, seizing up around Liam but still fucking hard, oh God. Liam _wants_ , he's never wanted so much. Never thought himself so selfish, angling his cock deeper and deeper into Harry, who's trembling now, and leaning into him wantonly. Like his whole body is saying, 'please'. _Please_. And _fuck_ , he comes again, Liam working him through it slow and even, Harry's cock twitching weakly and spurting hot and white between them.

They don't talk, and _Liam doesn't stop_. Because he's decided he's that asshole. And he can't get enough of Harry. Will see him onstage, and during interviews, and stumbling through life and he'll always want him like this. Fucked out and raw and breathing against him and breathing _with_ him. And Liam fucking him like he does everything else. Earnestly and winningly. Lika Harry is a race and Liam always needs to come in first. 

He thrusts up into Harry, little growls springing from his chest, one hand slipping around Harry's dick, finally. _Finally_. Jerking him off with steady, tight pulls, watching Harry come completely undone on top of him, shaking his head like he can't. Like it's too much still. Like it's vicious. _He can't_ , he's trying to say, tremors running up and down his spine and right into Liam's dick. But he _does_ , and it's fucking intense, and hot, and it rips Liam's orgasm right from his gut, surging fiery and deep and filling Harry up until he's got nothing but Liam inside. 

They don't talk. 

But Liam blushes when Harry falls into him, limp and severely fucked and a heavy, weighty, laziness sprawled atop him. And they really shouldn't lay here, someone could come in at any moment. Someone could have come in at any moment. It's funny how that never occurred to him until now. That he was too wrapped up in Harry, that Harry was too wrapped up in him, to care at all. It makes Liam's cheeks burn even hotter, how reckless Harry makes him feel. 

They don't talk. But Harry says, “Don't go all shy on me now,” all deep and raspy. 

And Liam, he really tries not to.


End file.
